


See My Crown (I am King)

by Frosted-Soil (Jackson_Overland_Frost)



Series: Don't Mess With Me (I'll Shoot You Down) aka Emperor Tommyinnit-verse [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: + Tubbo, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emperor Tommyinnit, Gen, I just wanted to write something with that tag ok, Kinda, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), POV Outsider, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince Wilbur Soot, Tommy getting underestimated and then fucking people up is my JAM, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mmmm I still don't like this fandom's character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Frosted-Soil
Summary: The newest emperor of the Antarctic Empire is often underestimated.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Don't Mess With Me (I'll Shoot You Down) aka Emperor Tommyinnit-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142999
Comments: 7
Kudos: 359





	See My Crown (I am King)

**Author's Note:**

> My brain really just went "pls make badass Tommyinnit I will give you dopamine" so I wrote this in like... 15 minutes and didn't edit it at all lmao
> 
> Idk though, maybe I'll write more.

There was no reasonable explanation for Tommy to be the emperor of the Antarctic Empire. His father, Philza, had not only been a wise and kind ruler for many years, but was also very much still alive. And even if Phil had passed away, Tommy was the youngest of four brothers, and very much should never have been next in line for the throne at any time. 

And yet, there the boy sat on the throne, the icy diamond crown of his empire perched on his head. Phil had abdicated the throne to him by name and retreated into the shadows, out of the public eye. His brothers stood around him in a half circle – Technoblade, champion and the head of his guard, Wilbur, his chief advisor, and Tubbo, the teenage emperor’s spymaster. All of them, in many a noble’s opinion, far more fit to rule than the acting emperor himself. 

Tommy, fiddling with the fur lining of his long cloak, paused to scoff and laugh. Technoblade stepped forward, sword at the ready and eyes glinting behind his strange mask of bone, but Tommy stopped him with a gesture as he sat up straighter on his throne. Surrounded by soft fabrics and with that cocky smirk on his face, the diamond of his crown matching the clasp on his cloak matching the throne itself, the boy looked like he belonged there. 

“Bitch, you think I’m unfit to rule?” he asked, his feigned disbelief colored with mockery. 

“You’re nothing more than an insolent brat!” the unfortunate noble continued. “It was bad enough when you were prince, but then that delusional old man makes you the emperor!? I’ve never seen such a brazen, disrespectful royal – expected from a street rat but unexceptable in a king. I have no idea what Philza saw in you; you ought to have never set foot in this palace, let alone up there.” 

By then, nearly every member of the royal family was furious, only staying where they were out of sheer willpower. Nobody had ever been allowed to insult the youngest brother, not without getting a sword driven through their chest at least. Only Tommy retained his cheerfully obnoxious grin, even snickering out loud as the noble finished their tirade. 

“Listen up, fucker,” he said, composing himself. “It doesn’t fucking matter if I’m disrespectful, I’m the fucking emperor. You’re supposed to respect me. And who are you to question my father’s decisions? Who the fuck are you to question my decisions, geezus christ, just shut up man. Fuckin’ – start a coup or a revolt or something, I don’t goddamn care. Go out there and see how many people are willing to oppose me – go on, I fucking dare you.”

Raising an eyebrow at the appalled look on the noble’s face, Tommy leaned back in his seat and drummed his fingers against the armrest, pondering. “I could just tell you to leave and never return,” he considered out loud. “Or I could let Techno stab you – I know he’s dying to.” After another moment of suspense, the noble waiting silently as the oldest prince, the one who should’ve been on the throne, raised his sword. On second thought, perhaps it was a good thing the Emperor was one of the least bloodthirsty amongst his brothers. 

“But I think I’ll give you a chance to arrange that revolt we were discussing earlier, yeah? Might be fun.” Tommy tilted his head from side to side, the smile not fading from his face. It was beginning to get uncanny. “Think about it, okay? Ciao!” 

He waved his fingers, and the ex-noble practically ran from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this Very Short little oneshot! I'm putting this in a series because it's like giving it chapters but with Less Pressure :3 aka I may or may not write more, depending on my inspiration and how busy I am. 
> 
> the title (of both this fic and the series) is from the song Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark
> 
> please leave kudos and drop me a comment! I write because I like to, but comments are a big motivator for me to work on a specific story, so if you liked this I'd love to hear it <3


End file.
